Pulling Tongues
by Cocoa's-Hot
Summary: "Our agreement? How about this? For both our benefits, be my partner and we'll speak nothing of it. Obligate to this, and maybe I will consider being stuck with your sorry arse on tour, for publicity reasons. As a professional songwriter, you will make good to this. Paps will crave this, it's business."


**Pulling Tongues**

_**Written By: Cocoa's-Hot**_

**Prologue**

_'Times like these we wish we were still naïve kids, living life to the fullest without no worry or fear.' - CH_

* * *

"Ms. Ally Dawson, you have interfered with the media's work line and due to this, it has affected the innocent part being of Austin Moon and the local news line meaning rumours seem necessary when they are _unnecessary_," the judge refrained from the word 'vandalism' as one blonde-haired musical prodigy would have mentioned if it wasn't for the court matter.

Ally smiled fondly at the judge as she stood up to take her place behind the stand, her heals knocking the floor, creating a repeated pattern. She kept her smile as she cleared her throat and stared only the judge down. "Well, you see," she chuckled into the microphone before glaring at the man. "Ever heard of a dictionary?! Look up the word innocent because that is nothing so worthy of that man's soul!" she pointed her finger over to the blonde celebrity who sat amused.

"Ms. Dawson!" the judge banged his gavel, sending a warning look towards her, "I will not tolerate your choice of language in the court. Speak well of the person or as of, don't mention a thing!"

Ally threw on a brave glance. "Yes sir," she nodded.

"You may continue, Ms. Dawson."

Ally straightened her dress as she looked down at her speech written on paper. She took a quick look at Austin Moon sitting meters away from her and for once, he seemed scared.

Ally cleared her throat. "With all due respect, the interruption of the media is supported by a significant reason to do with the attitude of Mr. Moon here. The exceptional reason is to do with the fact sir thought it was legal to barge into the apartment belonging to me all because of one untrue comment about him in Thursday's newspaper." Ally looked up every now and again, checking if the judge was full on giving attention.

"Judge, we are both at fault but I strongly believe Mr. Moon is the error of this problem and for it to be solved, he should be punished and I shall be pardoned," Ally finished, smiling strongly towards her mother, father and best friend - Trish.

"I object!" Austin stood up, not even flinching as he kept strong eye contact with Ally as the judge banged his gavel. "And really?" he questioned Ally, "pardoned and punished? What is this? An English assignment?"

"Mr. Moon!" the judge banged his gavel for the third time today. "You may have what most do not but you shall not be considered the most important. Now sit yourself down on your backside and remain silenced!"

Ally smirked at Austin who frowned as he sat back down. "Ms. Dawson, take a seat," the judge ordered, smiling at her for remaining calm.

"Thank you, sir." Ally disappeared from the stand and took a seat.

"Now, Mr. Moon," the judge began as he shuffled through some papers. Once he came across the right page, he smiled. "Here we go. Mr. Moon," he stopped, giving eye contact. "I ran some interviews with the media and to my surprise, Ally Dawson is not the only cause to the interruption. I heard you've recently been spacing from your girlfriend - Cassidy - because of heartache and because of this, you've been after every girl to cover that sadness. This was also part of the commotion of Thursday's newspaper leading on to Friday's with a rumor much worse. Explain yourself, please."

Austin sighed and stood up, walking over to the stage to take his place behind the stand. He cleared his throat and began his unprepared speech. "Sir, it is true. I have been after every girl to cover up my sadness but I never thought I'd come across Ms. Dawson again during the wrong time. It was bad enough complaining to her the first time of our first fight but for her to interrupt the media I work with. I strongly believe Ms. Dawson shall be punished and I shall be pardoned."

"Ha! Looks who's using Shakespearian now, fool!" Ally stood up, hands on the desk as Austin stared at her, eyebrows up.

The judge shook his head, avoiding the gavel, for once. "I've come to a conclusion," he began, "this court matter could not be any less important, you are wasting your's and my time but none shall be punished or pardoned. There will be an agreement, all with the power of Austin Moon."

Ally gaped, looking from the judge and Austin, back and forth. "What?! That is so unfair!"

"Ms. Dawson, none shall be punished but if one were, in all fairness, it would be you. Just remain lucky here, this is serious, not that serious but important enough," the judge stated before looking towards Austin.

"An agreement of what?" Austin questioned, standing up.

"You shall choose," the judge noted before standing up. "Case closed, for now. If any other problems, please return. Mr. Moon, choose wisely. Ms. Dawson, if you do not oblige, it is a punishment, possibly a fine of twenty-five thousand depending on any other problems associated with this matter. Thank you for coming," the judge nodded once before leaving.

Everyone sighed while standing up. "Oh, my life," Trish complained, yawning. "I need my beauty sleep."

Ally was raged with anger, forcing in a bellow. "My dearest Ally-_Kate_," the blonde Rockstar called. He neared her ear to whisper._ "Our agreement? How about this? For both our benefits, be my partner and we'll speak nothing of it. Obligate to this, maybe I will consider being stuck with your sorry arse on tour, for publicity reasons. As a professional songwriter, you will make good to this. Paps will crave this, it's business."_

Before she could reply, he walked off, leaving her bewildered and angry.

Shocked at the most.

* * *

**A/N: For those of you who recognise my username, it has been a while, time that I could have done something but haven't. Therefore I do apologise for my absence but I am excited to see honestly how far in this story I will get. I'm aiming for the epilogue, so actually finishing this story. I've got my hopes high!**

**Excuse any spelling and grammar errors, my apologies (':**

**Do review, take the second to favourite, and follow and I can't believe I'm back to phrase one but,**

**Stay warm while cocoa's alive! XD**

**- Cocoa's-Hot (:**


End file.
